Goodbye
by NanoLuvsYouAll
Summary: A one-shot based on the song Goodbye by Miley Cyrus. Troyella, what else?


Ok, I now you probably would've rather wanted me to be working on my two series, but I was listening to some music and than this came to my mind and I just **had** to write it. The song is Goodbye from Miley Cyrus. Hope you enjoy! 

_I can honestly say __  
You've been on my mind  
Since I woke up today  
I look at your photograph all the time  
These memories come back to life  
And I don't mind  
_

Slowly Gabriella Montez lifted herself from her bed, it was Saturday no need to rush... and no way to spend her day. Usually she'd spend Saturday with her boyfriend, well, now her ex-boyfriend. Logically she wouldn't be spending time with him now. She sighed and got out of bed and walked out of the room to the bathroom. In the doorway, however, she paused, looking at a golden-framed picture on her bedside table. It was a picture of a boy and girl, he was hugging her from behind and she looked over her shoulder at him, both smiling. A soft sigh escaped Gabriella's lips, that were him and her, how they used to be. She walked further to the bathroom and got in the shower. While she stood under the warm water she led her thoughts wander, wander to a time where she'd been happy. She smiled happily remembering them going on forbidden pick nicks during their summer in Lava Springs, how different their life was now, how different...

_  
__I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
I remember the simple things  
I remember till I cry  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
The memory I wanna forget  
Is goodbye_

She slowly got out of the shower, dried herself and put on some clothes; a simple plain jeans and a plain pink sweater. She looked at herself in the mirror, slowly she lifted one of her fingers to tough her lips. She could easily recall the feeling it gave when his lips were on them. And she still remembered every kiss they'd shared, there first one being at Lava Springs that summer... funny, how there were so many happy memories there whilst that hadn't been such a great summer at all. But there were happy memories on other places as well. A goofy smile appeared on her face when she remember the time she'd learned him how the waltz. They'd dance over the rooftop garden, their hiding place, without music, only their voices accompanying them. They'd also dance in complete silence once, when he came to get her at Stanford when she'd refused to come back. All those simple things... gone. A single tear makes it's way down her cheek, she quickly wipes it away and goes back to her room, a small frown on her face now. She'd wish she could forget it, jus get over it. But she couldn't, wouldn't. The one memory she did not want to remember, was the one memory she couldn't possible get out of her mind... the memory of them fighting of him breaking up with her and saying goodbye.__

I woke up this morning  
And played our song  
And through my tears I sang along  
I picked up the phone and then  
Put it down  
'Cause I know I'm wasting my time  
And I don't mind

How was she supposed to get her mind of him? How could she **not** think about his beautiful face, amazing body, gorgeous eyes and most of all his unique personality. The personality that made her love him so much it almost hurt. Quickly she picked up her ipod, listening to music would calm her down. But when she scrolled through her play list she stopped at their song, pressed play and after that repeat. And than she just sat there, listening to their song, and tears streaming down her face whilst her beautiful voice sang the lyrics that had mend so much to them. The Start of Something New, that's what they thought it had been, but it wasn't... She suddenly pulled her earplugs out of her ears and stopped signing she stood up from her bed, where she'd been sitting previously, and walked to the other side of her room. She rummaged through some stuff on her desk until she found what she needed, her mobile. Swiftly she scrolled through her contact list before stopping at his name, or nickname actually, 'Wildcat'. She was about to press 'call', but stopped herself, it would be just a waste of time, she was already wasting here time thinking of him, of them. She threw her mobile around the room, and sank to the floor, her back against the wall and tears streaming down her face. She knew she was wasting her time, still, this was the best she had, her many memories with **him**...__

I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
I remember the simple things  
I remember till I cry  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
The memory I wanna forget

Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up  
With your ringtone  
I hesitate but answer it anyway  
You sound so alone  
And I'm surprised to hear you say

You remember when we kissed  
You still feel it on your lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
You remember the simple things  
We talk till we cry  
You said that your biggest regret  
The one thing you wish I'd forget  
Is saying goodbye  
Saying goodbye  
Goodbye 

While sitting there she suddenly heard their song again, she looked up surprised, before realizing it came from her mobile. She quickly stood up and looked around her room, where'd she thrown the damn thing? Oh wait, there she saw it. She quickly walked to the corner and picked it up. She looked at the ID... and her heart froze. The ID said 'Wildcat', that mend **he** was calling **her**. She hesitated, should she pick it up, or not? But she pressed 'answer', she was weak, she knew it, but she couldn't ignore him.

'Hello?' Her voice was hesitant and insecure, but who could blame her? Who wouldn't be like that when their ex-boyfriend they still loved suddenly called them? Apart from Sharpay, but she didn't count, she was the ice-princess.

'Hi Gabby! Please don't hang up on me, please don't!' His voice seemed to panic, she just stayed quiet and waited for him to continue... and he did. 'It's just I can't seem to get you out of my head. Our first kiss, it's like I still feel your lips on mine! And when I drove all the way to Stanford just to get you, and we danced there without any music playing. And all those other little things, all our memories together, they just won't get out of my head.' By now tears were streaming down her face and she could tell by his voice he's crying too.

'Troy-' Her voice breaks but she quickly recovers. 'Troy, I have the exact same... Your constantly hunting my mind and your just too stubborn to leave it! You're completely driving me insane!' She could softly hear him chuckling.

"Brie, you know...' She sat silent, just hoping she knew what he was going to say. Oh god, please let me be right! The thought crossed her mind as she waited. 'The biggest mistake I've ever made was saying goodbye to you, and I'm so, so sorry for hurting you... I want to get back together Brie, please?' Thank you god! Well, it wasn't exactly what she'd been thinking, but it was close enough. And anyways, she really couldn't complain, right?

'Troy...' By now there was a huge smile on her face. 'Of course I want to get back together... I love you more than anything.' For one moment there was silence on the other end of the line, than she heard Troy softly say the words she though he'd never say to her in a voice full of happiness.

'**I love you too...'**

So I know it's all fluffy. And I don't think it's that good at all. Just tell me whether you liked it or not in a **review**. So please R&R!

xoxo


End file.
